Technical Field
The present invention relates to a perimeter-monitoring device for a working machine.
Description of Related Art
A perimeter-monitoring device that emits a warning sound when a worker has been detected within a monitoring range of an obstacle detection device mounted on a shovel is known. Also, a warning system that determines whether to emit a warning sound or not by determining whether a worker in a working area set up around a shovel is a co-worker or not based on a light emitting pattern of an LED attached to a helmet of the worker is known. Also, a safety apparatus that communicates with a forklift and a worker working near (around) the forklift, and controls whether to emit a warning sound based on this communication.